Cheshire
History Origin Born (allegedly, see below) to a French father and a Vietnamese mother, Jade Nguyen had an unhappy childhood and was sold into slavery. This trauma ultimately drove her insane, and paved her way into becoming one of the world's most ruthless mercenaries. After killing her master, Jade was informally adopted by Chinese freedom fighter Weng Chan, who taught her all he knew about guerrilla fighting. She acquired knowledge of poisons from Kruen Musenda, a famed African assassin known as the "Spitting Cobra" and to whom she was married for the two years prior to his death. Roy Harper She was a long-standing rival of the superhero team the Teen Titans. However, when Roy Harper, a.k.a. the archer Arsenal, went undercover for the government in a mission to get her confidence and turn her over, the two fell passionately in love. Knowing he would not be able to turn her in, he walked out; Cheshire would not learn his true identity until years later. The result of their romance was a daughter, Lian, whom Roy is raising. Despite her own shortcomings, Jade loves her daughter. Returning to her mercenary ways after leaving Lian behind for Roy, Jade saved Deathstroke's life so he could help her in stealing nuclear weapons from Russia in an attempt to blackmail the world. To prove she was not bluffing, she obliterated the Middle Eastern nation of Qurac, reasoning that since Qurac was a stronghold for Muslim terrorists, the Western countries would secretly be grateful. Cheshire's plans were foiled when her base came under attack and she was forced to flee. She later created her own team, The Ravens. Cheshire volunteered to join Tartarus, a group created by Vandal Savage with the objective of destroying the Titans. During a confrontation with the Titans and the H.I.V.E, Savage shot Cheshire to distract Arsenal. She recovered, but was taken into custody for her crimes including the devastation of Qurac. Sentenced to life imprisonment, she was broken out by the Ravens. Arsenal, however, forced her back into custody. Secret Six She later escaped custody and became a member of the Secret Six. At this time, she developed a relationship with Thomas Blake, a.k.a. Catman, and became pregnant. She later betrayed the Secret Six to their archenemies, "The Society." However, she was shot and critically wounded by Deathstroke shortly afterwards, who didn't think the Society needed traitors like her in their ranks. Though apparently killed, she later resurfaced, living in a mansion in the Himalayan Mountains with her new son. Working with Vandal Savage again, she put out hits on the other members of the Secret Six except for Blake. Taking matters into her own hands, she stabbed The Mad Hatter, who was working with the Six. Her blade was poisoned (as usual) and she later bartered the antidote to the poison to Catman in exchange for her safety. She was later sent back to prison, but she received visits from Roy Harper and Lian occasionally. Her incarceration was only temporary however, and Cheshire was soon back out on the streets as a member of the new Injustice League. She was among the villains deported to the prison planet during the events of Salvation Run. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Cheshire excels at hand-to-hand combat, and is proficient in various acrobatic and martial arts skills. *'Master Assassin': Cheshire is an absolutely lethal hand-to-hand fighter. Black Canary once called her "the second most deadly assassin in the world', only topped by Lady Shiva. *'Expert Acrobat': Her joints are extremely flexible, making her a skilled acrobat. *'Expert Contortionist': Her joints are extremely flexible, making her a skilled contortionist as well. *'Poison Specialist': In addition, she is also an expert on poisons, preferring to douse her fingernails into a vast variety of deadly chemicals. Equipment Weapons *Razor-Sharp Artificial Nails Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Cheshire/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Nguyen_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/cheshire/29-2537/ Category:Villains